


Trust As You Want

by SOMETHINREAL



Series: so much (that it overflows) [1]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Grindr, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Smut, bottom kenta, dancer! kenta, hyunbin is only mentioned, kencall, sorta - Freeform, teacher! longguo, the smut is honestly not super graphic, this sounds so bad i promise it's not, top longguo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: tkenta0855: i’ve always wondered why there’s no sad sunglasses emoji. i want to show the people that i’m depressed but i’m still pretty fucking cool(alternatively: they meet on grindr and fuck. feelings ensue because, well, they're them.)





	Trust As You Want

**Author's Note:**

> i actually didn't want to write smut for this but i figured that i can't set up a story about two people meeting on grindr and fucking without actually writing them fucking. set in toronto because this is the only city i actually know anything about and also why the fuck not. ps, their ages are 25 and 26 because they need to be mildly functioning adults

Longguo doesn’t know why he does it in the first place. Maybe it’s because his class of excitable eight year olds have really been kicking his ass the past few weeks, maybe it’s because he hasn’t gotten laid in at least eight months. Maybe it’s because he’s a lonely gay man living in the heart of Toronto and someone’s bound to want to fuck him, but he opens up the classiest app he has one his phone, _Grindr_ , and decides to look for someone.

Now, typically, he doesn’t like this app. Anyone who ever said the gay community was accepting clearly hasn’t witnessed the insane amount of people with _no blacks, no fems, no Asians_ in their biographies, which, honestly amuses Longguo more than it affects him. Still, he’s a self-deprecating piece of shit that teaches twenty-seven third graders, and apparently not everyone wants to be fucked by someone with ‘emotional baggage.’ (Though, according to him, it’s more like a nice set of suitcases.) Grindr is sort of a last resort for him, he’s only ever found one person, and all they ended up giving him was a sore back from their fucking nails. The asshole left before he’d even gotten off.

So he opens up the app, and it instantly bombards him with messages. Most of them are from bots, a lot of them asking if he’s packing or if he’s good at head, one from a guy asking if he wants a threesome with his girlfriend (honestly, he doesn’t understand what people don’t get about the fact that homosexuals don’t like the opposite gender. Much less want to fuck them), another from some dude named Devin who says he’s ‘hot for an Asian guy’ and is asking if he would bottom. Yikes. Maybe he should just turn straight. He might have more luck.

Longguo contemplates just calling up Hyunbin, his colleague-turned-best-friend, and asking if he wants to come over, split the pint of Ben and Jerry’s chocolate chip cookie dough he’s got in his freezer and binge episodes of Big Bang Theory, like a normal sex-deprived twenty-five year old would do. Then a message catches his eye.

 **tkenta0855** : i’ve always wondered why there’s no sad sunglasses emoji. i want to show the people that i’m depressed but i’m still pretty fucking cool

And Longguo doesn’t want to admit how hard he laughs at that, but it’s safe to assume that he ends up hunched over and gripping his stomach. He clicks on the guy’s profile after he finishes his impromptu laughing session.

Kenta Takada. 26 years old. Japanese. 5’8. Twink. Bottom. Currently: single. Looking for: hookups, relationships, friends. 1 kilometre away. ‘ _I live off of instant ramen and bubble tea. I’m here for a good time, not a long time._ ’

Okay, yeah, Longguo can work with that. He decides to message the dude back.

 **longguo0302** : It’s good to know people as self-deprecating as me exist within the GTA.

 **tkenta0855** : look youre really good looking and i kinda just want a good night

 **longguo0302** : I mean I’m totally 100% down but how do I know you’re actually a twink and not just some fifty year old woman trying to abduct young gay men online

 **tkenta0855** : [inserted photo]

Wow. Okay. That totally, one hundred percent works for Longguo.

 **tkenta0855** : how do i know youre actually a 25 y/o chinese dude and not a forty year old white man looking to trick and fuck cute japanese twinks like me

 **longguo0302** : You’ve already seen a photo of me, isn’t that good enough?

 **tkenta0855** : could be a catfish

 **longguo0302** : [inserted photo] 

**longguo0302** : Not a catfish. Proof enough?  
  
**tkenta0855** : fuck yes. are you really down?

 **longguo0302** : I am if you are

 **tkenta0855** : yours or mine?

 **longguo0302** : Mine. 852 Yonge st. apt. 512. The buzzer doesn’t work sometimes so just hit it really hard.

 

-

 

A knock sounds through the apartment while Longguo is chilling in a bath towel on his bed, scrolling aimlessly through his social media. It startles him, because the dude got here so fucking fast that Longguo’s surprised he didn’t sprint. Longguo scurries out of bed, throwing on some Adidas joggers and a hoodie that he finds on his floor, kicks some of the mess under his bed, makes sure his hair is not as shitty as it probably will be after the fact. He makes sure there are no dirty dishes anywhere in sight before he goes to the door, just as Kenta, presumably, knocks again.

 _Yeah, yeah_ , Longguo says in his head, _hold your horses_ . Hold your horses? No wonder he’s a third grade teacher. If he taught anything higher, he’s sure he’d be the laughing stock of the entire student body _and_ his colleagues. Luckily his class of eight year olds doesn’t yet know what is a good joke and what is bordering depressing. The time will come, he supposes.

He opens the door and yeah, he’s definitely the dude from the pictures, but he’s definitely not five foot eight, because Longguo isn’t much taller than that and he towers over the poor guy. He’s dressed like he’s going somewhere where it counts, like his clothes aren’t going to end up in piles scattered around Longguo’s apartment, as if his cotton button down and jeans really matter. They put Longguo’s sweats to shame.

“Are you Longguo?” Luckily, the little guy doesn’t butcher his name as much as his other hookups have. Do you know how un-hot it is having someone moan “Long-guh” or “Long-goo” instead of your real name?

“Yeah, hi,” he says, “Kenta, right?” Little dude nods and just waltzes into Longguo’s apartment like he owns it, slipping off his shoes by the door. It hits Longguo now that it’s been so long since he’s done this type of thing that he isn’t exactly sure what he’s supposed to do. Do they just get right to it? Is he supposed to offer something? Is there something he should be asking? “Um,” he starts, eyeing Kenta, whose collarbones are peeking through where the top of his shirt is unbuttoned. “Do you want a drink or something?”

“No, dude, I came here so you could fuck me. I thought you were supposed to be a dom.” Okay, wow. First of all, he _is_. That’s that.

“I _am_ ,” Longguo seethes through his teeth. Little dude is fiesty and he isn’t sure if he likes it or not.

“You’re not acting like it right now. Are you fucking me or not?”

A straightforward brat. Longguo can deal with straightforward brats. He pushes Kenta up against the door they’d just closed, crowds his space, cages him. He’s not expecting it, luckily; the dude literally trembles at how Longguo’s staring at him, which bumps up Longguo’s pride more than it probably should. It’s Kenta who kisses him first, leaning his head off the wall and pressing their lips together roughly, his hands coming up to rest on Longguo’s shoulders, where Longguo’s find themselves untucking Kenta’s shirt and sliding under the fabric, fingers pressed into the raise of his hipbones.

Kenta’s already half hard, Longguo can feel it pressing into his thigh, he circles his knee, just to see if he’ll get anything out of Kenta— he does; the softest whine. _Cute_ , he thinks, but now is no time for cute. Kenta’s hands are quick to tug at Longguo’s hoodie, urging him to take it off, but Longguo just blindly swats his hands away, pulls him away from the door. He wraps his arms around Kenta’s middle, thinks, yeah, he can probably lift him up, so he does. Kenta squeaks against his mouth, wrapping his arms around Longguo’s neck and his legs around Longguo’s waist.

They make for the bedroom; Longguo only stops to press Kenta against the wall and kiss him roughly twice. Longguo throws him on the bed, bare except for silk sheets; Kenta squeaks again. Longguo crawls over top of him, hands caging the side of his head, staring down at him with dark eyes. A predator and its prey.

“Tell me what you like,” Longguo says, “what do you want me to do with you?”

“Be rough with me,” Kenta manages, “toss me around a bit, I like that. Pet names, I don’t know, fuck, just make me feel good, please.”

Longguo’s fingers slowly pop each of the buttons on Kenta’s shirt, pressing kisses to every new inch of skin exposed until he reaches the last one and just pushes the sides of the shirt away, tan skin on full display for him. He kisses up Kenta’s chest, rolling his tongue over Kenta’s nipples until they’re stiff and pert, standing in the warm air.

The button on Kenta’s jeans is next, he pops it, pulls the zipper, tugs the pants down his thighs and reveals the cutest pair of boxers; plain black except for yellow stars on the band, short and hugging Kenta in all the right places. Kenta kicks off his jeans just as Longguo wraps his slender fingers around his length, teasing, using the patch of precome to make the slide of the material slicker, better.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, head tipping back, hips kicking up. _Cute_ , Longguo thinks. He pulls them down Kenta’s thighs too, tosses them away, hums contentedly at the sound Kenta makes when he wraps his cold fingers around Kenta’s hardening cock.

“Look at you, baby,” he hums, noting the way that Kenta’s eyes fly shut at the name. “So pretty for me.” Longguo traces the hand that isn’t occupied up Kenta’s torso, watching him quiver at the gentle press of fingertips against his heated skin. “Can I suck you off?”

“Yeah, fuck, _please_.”

The sound that Kenta makes when Longguo wraps his mouth around him is just about the best thing he’s heard in his entire life. It’s soft and raspy, but high and pitchy all at once. It’s been a while since Longguo has done this, but the longer that the has Kenta pressed against his tongue, it all comes back to him, and he remembers how to swirl his tongue, how to hollow his cheeks, how to take him all the way to the back of his throat, until Kenta is squirming and twitching under him.

“Fuck, wait,” he breathes, and Longguo pulls off, cocking his head to the side. “I was gonna cum,” Kenta explains sheepishly, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

“Can you go twice?” Longguo asks, just for the fucking hell of it.

“With you?” Kenta asks, “definitely.” Once Longguo wraps his lips around Kenta once more, it doesn’t take long for him to come. His thighs shake and his head is thrown back, mouth hung open in a low whine as Longguo runs his tongue over the crown once more before pulling off and swallowing. He doesn’t do that often, but what other choice does he have? “Can you, can you fuck me now? While I’m sensitive, please.”

So he’s one of these ones. Longguo has no problem with that. Zero, zip, none. “I still need to stretch you though, baby,” he says quietly, but furrows his eyebrows as Kenta shakes his head. “I do.”

“No, just—look.” Kenta rolls over onto his knees, sticks out his ass and, _holy fuck_. He’s got a plug in, that’s obvious, it’s black and it’s got a little heart on the end—Longguo’s surprised that he hadn’t noticed it beforehand. Kenta pushes back against his hands, which he hadn’t realized had found their way to his ass, spreading him slightly in awe.

“You’ve been wearing this the whole time?”

Kenta nods into the pillow. “Yeah. I put it in while we were texting.”

Longguo is ninety percent sure that his cock twitches in his joggers. “Dirty boy,” he murmurs, but it’s mainly to himself. “You’re so pretty like this,” Longguo adds, then presses two of his fingers against the end of the plug, watching Kenta writhe against the sheets.

“Please, Longguo, need you now, please.” Longguo only hums at him, pulling the plug out slowly, fumbling in the bedside drawer for lube. He tugs his hoodie over his head, shimmies out of his pants, leaving him completely bare. Kenta peeks over his shoulder, blinking at Longguo’s body in awe. “God, you’re hot,” he mumbles as Longguo’s busy slicking himself up, scoffing quietly at the comment.

“Look who’s talking,” he retorts, and Kenta’s about to respond with something snarky when Longguo pushes in slowly, effectively snatching the words from between his lips.

Correction: the sound that Kenta makes when Longguo presses all the way into him the the best thing he’s ever heard in his life. He does what Kenta told him to, tosses him around a bit; manhandles him into different positions to make it better, calls him things like _pretty boy_ , or _baby_ , or, creatively, _sugar_. Kenta seems to like those the best, tossing his head back and whining just from the names alone.

And it’s so good: they’re so close, skin to skin, heat to heat, and they’re so close, Kenta’s repeating things like _harder_ , _faster_ , _don’t stop_ , all of your typical obscenities, until _wait, wait, actually stop for a second_.

“Are you okay?” is the first thing that Longguo asks, because the last thing he wants is to have gone _too_ hard or _too_ fast or to have hurt Kenta.

Kenta flushes more than he’s already flushed, cheeks tinting red with his explanation. “I’m fine just-- your cat is staring at me and I feel weird.” You’ve got to be fucking kidding. All of this because of the _cat_ ? “Can you please make it stop?” So Longguo does, because he’s hard and uncomfortable and still balls deep when he tosses his sweatshirt at the cat, huffs, _get out, Tolbi_ , effectively making it run through the slightly ajar door.

“How did you name your cat?” Longguo is _still_ balls deep when Kenta asks this and, are you fucking kidding? This is not a conversation that he wants to be having right now.

“He’s named after an _Overwatch_ character,” he says, and he’s about to say _Can we please have this conversation when my dick is_ not _in your ass?_ when Kenta laughs at him.

“You named your cat after a fucking _Overwatch_ characters? You _nerd_.” Longguo really does not need to be reminded that he’s a loser while he’s halfway through fucking a potential model, that’s just uncool.

He’s about to deny that, but he knows its true, so he says, “Need I remind you that I am in full control of whether you come or not?” instead and gives Kenta’s cock a squeeze just to prove a point. Kenta shakes his head and mumbles out an apology and a soft _please_ , so Longguo begins fucking into him again.

They come undone like that. It doesn’t take long for Kenta to get fully hard again, for his cock to dribble pre-come onto his tummy, for the pressure caused by Kenta surrounding Longguo and Longguo jerking Kenta steadily to make them both come apart. Kenta comes first, now extremely sensitive from how Longguo is still ramming into him, chasing his own finish. He comes with a low grunt of, _fuck, Kenta_ , and flops next to him after it’s over.

Longguo ties off the condom and tosses it into the bin by his desk, and they lay together for a while until they start to feel gross and sticky. Kenta asks for a tissue to clean himself off but Longguo suggests that they should take a shower because it would make him feel better after being as rough as he had. Kenta looks a little confused but he still nods his head, and Longguo wonders as he rubs the floral body wash he’s got on his shower-shelf into Kenta’s shoulders that he may have made things weird between them.

Kenta surprises him after by walking into his room, still wrapped in one of Longguo’s bath towels and asking if he can borrow some clothes. Longguo think that this might be Kenta’s way of asking if he can stay the night but he’s not sure. It’s only eight forty-five and Longguo i definitely not tired enough to sleep yet, but what are they going to do for a few hours until they are?

“Um, I was kinda just planning on bingeing Big Bang Theory until I physically can’t put up with it anymore, is that okay? We don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to, I can find something else.”

“Are you kidding?” Kenta asks, looking incredibly small in the clothes that even sag on Longguo, cross-legged in the middle of his bed. “I fucking love that show. Let’s do it.”

 

-

 

They split the tub of Ben and Jerry’s on the couch and get through eight episodes of Big Bang until it’s one am and Kenta’s yawning with Tolbi curled up in his lap. Longguo thinks it’s totally unfair, because Tolbi doesn’t even like it when he pets him, let alone is willing to sleep on Logguo’s lap. But he’s just curled up on Kenta’s lap with his head in his paws, purring quietly in his sleep as Kenta scratches behind his ears. Kenta is a cat-whisperer or something, Longguo’s sure of it.

They sleep together in Longguo’s bed, and they start off not touching but when Longguo wakes up in the morning Kenta’s got a leg draped over his hip and his face is in the crook of Longguo’s neck. It’s precious, Longguo thinks, how small this grown man can look. It’s also weird, because they were just supposed to hook up together but they’d spilt a pint of cookie dough ice cream last night and Kenta made friends with his cat and now he kind of wants to make them eggs and kiss him silly. Longguo wonders how Kenta likes his eggs in the morning; maybe scrambled, maybe sunny side up, maybe poached or even boiled. Perhaps Kenta doesn’t even like eggs in the morning. Maybe he’s an avocado toast kind of guy, or the type of person that likes waffles over pancakes. Longguo doesn’t know, but he really wants to.

Perhaps Kenta likes orange juice with his cereal and tea instead of coffee to go with his omelette, but no, he seems like the type of person to drink coffee with any meal just because he’s bordering on an addiction and coffee is just so good-- maybe that’s just Longguo. Perhaps he doesn’t even eat breakfast because it makes him feel sick to be eating so early, or maybe he loves breakfast and wants to eat anything deemed a breakfast food. Longguo really wants to know these things about Kenta, but he doesn’t know why.

Kenta awakes with a stir, moaning as he stretches out his limbs and curls into Longguo, but retracts his head and looks up at him with eyes that ask, _Is this weird?_ And no, it isn’t weird because Longguo wants him to stay there and doesn’t want him to ever leave even though they only met some twelve hours beforehand. It isn’t weird because there’s something inside Longguo that wants to wake up like this every day for the rest of eternity.

Longguo’s never believed in soulmates, he’s never been a very superstitious guy, but there’s something about Kenta that draws him in more than any of his other hookups. He’d never let them stay longer than an hour after the fact, never let them use his shower and definitely never share ice cream on his couch under a Harry Potter blanket with them. Longguo especially never felt his heart jump every time he looked at one of his hookups. Because they were just that. They were just hookups. Nothing more to either of them, but this, this is something different. Yes, they’d hooked up, but it was so much more than that and he isn’t sure why. It wasn’t the initial attraction, though that probably played a part, but it’s little things that Longguo’s been able to pick up about him, like his crooked tooth and the fact that he’s got a slight lisp when he speaks.

Longguo thinks that it might be the soft curls in Kenta’s hair and the way his eyes squint when he smiles, or how he’s perfected an imitation of Sheldon Cooper and knows all of the lines of each episode of the tenth season of Big Bang Theory. Maybe it’s just that he’s a lonely twenty-something going through a quartre life crisis in the heart of Toronto with no one to talk to except his colleagues and cat, which is just bordering sad. It’s not a quartre life crisis if it’s been going on for at least two years, perhaps then it’s just a crisis. Whatever. Crisis or not, Longguo wants to make Kenta breakfast and kiss him even though they’ll taste like syrup and coffee, or apple juice and eggs. He also maybe wants to take Kenta to the AGO or the little art cafe he knows is only a subway stop away from his apartment. But Longguo also wants to dress Kenta in his clothes and wake up with him in the morning-- what the fuck is this? He is a grown ass man, he is not supposed to get crushes like this on people, let alone those who sleep with him after knowing him online for ten minutes, supposedly signing up for _no strings attached_ , when to Longguo, it feels like there are many, many strings attached right now.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kenta asks, and yeah, it hits Longguo that he’s probably been staring at Kenta for entirety of his internal dilemma, which could have been mere seconds or long minutes; the concept of time being ripped from between his fingers while he was in his mind. He looks away out of sheer embarrassment, because it is. It’s embarrassing and he hopes that Kenta doesn’t notice that he’s blushing. “Are you going to kick me out?”

“Do you want to be kicked out?” Longguo asks, and he really wants to say _no, never, stay as long as you want, please_ , but that’s bordering desperate and he doesn’t want to be creepy.

“Honestly? Not particularly. But if you want to kick me out, I get that. This kinda escalated more than I expected it to when I messaged you.” Longguo’s heart beats faster and he can feel it, he hopes Kenta can’t while he’s laying on Longguo’s chest. Does this mean that Kenta feels the same to a certain extent? Longguo’s never been good at reading people. He chose English as a minor for a reason.

“I don’t,” Longguo tells him. “Want some breakfast?”

 

-

 

Kenta likes his eggs over easy on toast with salt and pepper, just like Longguo. He drinks his coffee with two sugars an a lot of cream, a stark contrast to Longguo, who drinks his black. They talk as they eat; Longguo learns that Kenta is a dancer that teaches at a studio not far from UofT, and that he spends more time at the studio than he does in his own apartment. Longguo tells him about his class of seven year olds: Lucy with the blonde curls that always gives the smartest answers, Jack, the troublemaker, Eric, who would rather be working on his seven year old Crayola masterpieces instead of learning his times tables, and all of the other kids who impact Longguo greatly. Kenta says that they all sound lovely and that he’d love to meet them all one day, which Longguo knows has a deeper meaning but is too caught up in mentally carding his fingers through Kenta’s post sex and sleep hair to really let it sink in.

“This is not how my hookups usually go,” Kenta says after Longguo pours him another cup of coffee, and Longguo knows, because it’s the same for him, but he’s really hoping that there’s an upside to the whole thing. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten anything but a ‘you good?’ and a careless smile before they kick me out, but you shared your shower and your clothes and let me sleep in your bed and made me breakfast this morning and I can’t understand why.”

“It’s the same for me I guess, I mean, I’m always nice after the fact but this is the first time I’ve ever done this for anyone,” Longguo says. “I think I like you more than my other hookups.”

Kenta smiles. “This is a mutual thing? Thank god, this is a mutual thing. I was so scared that I was reading into things wrong.”

“I don’t share my ice cream with everybody, Kenta. You’re special.” That means more than Longguo can explain but luckily the topic is light enough to brush off as something just that.

“How are we going to do this?” Kenta asks, and gestures between them as if Longguo’s supposed to know what the hell that’s supposed to mean.

“How about you let me take you on a date?” he asks, hoping that he’s looking at this the right way.

Kenta’s smile only widens. “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might write something else about them and longguo's cat in the same universe but idk because! im indecisive! also there were supposed to be pictures in this but idk how to actually put them in so it just says [inserted photo] but imagine that it's that one photo of kenta where he's in that blue cotton button down looking extra twinky and the one of longguo where he's barefaced and in a black shirt and his cats are in the background i hope u know the ones   
> also!! here is my [twt](http://twitter.com/hfkyounghyun)


End file.
